Back from the Dead
by xLaurenmx
Summary: 17 years into the future, Jac, Jonny and their daughter Amy are one happy family until one day, their daughter's actions makes Jac come face to face with her past.
1. Moment of Truth

_**I hope you like the style of this fic. While reading keep in mind the age difference in the characters. Hope you like it!**_

"What are you doing?" Jac asked as she walked into the room and peeped over her daughter's shoulder, who was seated at her desk, facing her computer.

Her daughter, Amy who was now already 17 years old, had grown into a beautiful young lady, looking more and more like her mum, with every day that passes. She had her same auburn hair and green eyes. Her facial features slightly took after her dad but at a glance, she was a split image of Jac Naylor.

Jac herself still couldn't believe how fast time flew by. She still remembers the tough times she went through to have her… well… she and Jonny went through 17 years back. And now when she looks at her and sees the fine, young lady she has grown into, she realises that deciding to keep her baby was the best decision she has ever made… in her life. Jonny was right, she was a fighter, just like her mum, and in the end everything turned out for the best. Amy was a healthy, beautiful girl, and apart from being allowed to do only limited amount of exercise, she was leading a normal, healthy life.

She still remembers when she held her for the first time, weeks after she was born, after she had surgery to repair her diaphragmatic hernia, when she was scared to take care of her when they brought her home for the first time. But everything was gotten used to and look at the happy family now, 17 years later… they were going strong.

Jac tried to spend the maximum time she could with her daughter, she wanted to love her, to be a good parent to her, to do all the things, a good mother should do… something she didn't have off her mum. She was willing not to do her mother's same mistakes. Now that Amy is all grown up, she sometimes thinks about what her life would be like, if she had another two younger kids running around the house. Jonny wanted more, but Jac wasn't getting any younger, she was already 38 when they had Amy, and besides she was scared to have another one. She thought something bad might happen again. The congenital diaphragmatic hernia was too much to deal with. So she was content, just the way they were in the end.

"Looking up uni courses…" Amy replied, browsing on the internet.

"Still can't decide?" Jac replied, as she sat down on a chair beside her.

"Well actually I think I have but…." She added slowly.

"But, what?" Jac didn't like the sound of what's coming. Jac wanted her daughter to become a doctor just like her, but she couldn't force her in the end.

"I think I'll go into nursing…" she replied, honestly.

"You're joking right?" Jac added with a small laugh.

"No I'm serious, I was always interested in patient care, and I don't need to be the one to save their live, even if I could just chat with a patient and see them smile, it's enough to make me proud of myself," Amy explained, now looking at Jac.

"Really?! okay think about this way… you're in a theatre with a patient on the table, you're losing him but you, out of all people manage to get back in rhythm, then you go out there, with your head held high and say that you saved his life… isn't that more satisfying?" Jac tried to explain, to paint her a picture of her job.

"Mum… I know you are a doctor and you want me to take after you, but you keep forgetting that dad is a nurse, maybe I just want to take after him... and besides everyone knows dad's patient skills are much better than yours…" Amy tried to give her a valid reason behind her decision, pushing her mum's buttons in the end.

"Hey!" Jac added, nudging her in her side, "but seriously… I'm trying to protect you and your future that's all…"

"and as a nurse I'll be just as fine" Amy said, as she stood up and left the office, heading to her room.

…

Jonny was walking past Amy's bedroom when he noticed the door open, and peeped inside to see her looking at herself in a floral dress in the mirror.

"Aww look at how lovely you look! Going out tonight?" he asked as he walked inside her room.

"Yep, Harry and I are going to the cinema…" Amy told her dad, as she faced the mirror again.

"Ah, Harry this, Harry that… looks like it's getting serious, when do I get to meet him?" he said folding his arms.

"Daaaad…" Amy made a face.

"well I'm only trying to protect my baby that's all…" Jonny added, with a sigh.

Amy turned to face him, "Dad I'll always be your baby… but I am growing up and anyway I'm not going anywhere for a while…" she told him.

"You better… come here" he said as he hugged his daughter, and kissed her on her head.

"Dad, you're squeezing me too much" Amy told him, implying to let her go. "Do you mind, I still have to do some final touches…" she told him as he let go of her, and showed him the door.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving…" Jonny added, as he left the room and went downstairs.

…

"She's meeting up with Harry again tonight, she's doing that a lot lately…" Jonny told Jac as he walked into the kitchen and sat down on the table.

"So? Jonny, just let her be, she's still young, everything's all new for her…" Jac said, while she placed dinner on the table and joined jonny's side.

"Exactly, she's still too young…" Jonny continued.

"Jonny, it's just a movie, for God's sake, let the kids have some fun.." Jac said digging into her plate.

"Have some fun? How do we know they're going to a movie, she only just said that do us, what if they bail, and he takes her back to his house and do God knows what, I swear if he lays a finger on her…" words started pouring from Jonny's mouth.

"Would you calm down? You do realise you're saying you don't trust our daughter?" Jac stopped him.

"It's not her I don't trust" Jonny added, starting to get mad.

"So you're saying you used to do that in your teenage days?" Jac asked curiously.

"No, but I had friends who did… " Jonny said in between sips of water.

"Besides… we used to do that…" Jac told him, giving him the dirty smile, remembering of all the times that sneaked into the store cupboard for a quickie.

"but we, were much older and much wiser…" Jonny added.

"Hah, much wiser? That's what got me pregnant..." Jac added between mouthfuls.

"You're saying our daughter was a mistake?" Jonny asked her confused.

"No, but she wasn't planned was she?" Jac replied.

"Exactly, you don't want our daughter to end up in a situation like that, do you?" Jonny asked Jac, letting his fork down.

"No of course not…" Jac realised Jonny was right.

"Right, now all I want, is to know who our daughter is hanging out with and what family he comes from!" Jonny raised his voice.

"I can hear you, you know!" Amy said as she walked into the kitchen, and approached them on the table.

"Mum, Dad, if it makes you feel any better, I'll ask Harry to come over for dinner tomorrow, happy now?" Amy tried to compromise.

"We'd love that, don't we?" Jac added, looking at Jonny.

"And his parents…" Jonny added to Amy's suggestion.

"What?! You want me to ask him to bring his parents over too?!" Amy asked surprised.

"Yeah why not get to know them? We could even become friends!" Jonny suggested, sarcastically.

"I'm leaving, see you later," she said as she turned to leave.

"Have fun honey…" Jac called out to her.

"Not too much fun," Jonny called waving his forefinger at her, "and don't stay out late!" he ordered, before he heard the loud bang of the front door.

"So we have guests coming over tomorrow, should better make a shopping list and see what I could cook for them," Jac added, as she took the empty plates off the table.

"You know it's your birthday tomorrow… how old are you gonna be again? So that's fifty…" Jonny started pushing her buttons.

"DON'T say it!" Jac yelled at him, pointing her forefinger at him. Jac tried to everything she could to stay fit, healthy and look young and conceal her age, but her birthday couldn't deny it.

…

The doorbell rang.

"Mum, Dad! They're here!" Amy yelled as she ran down the stairs to open the front door, "you got everything ready right?"

"Yes everything's prepared don't you worry…" Jonny told her as he and Jac joined her side.

Amy opened the door, with Jac and Jonny standing behind her, ready to greet their guests. Through the door, walked in a tall, blonde, blue-eyed boy, who Jac started to think looked older than 17. Following him inside, walked in a brunette woman, who Jac assumed is his mum and then a tall man, with slight long dark blonde hair… as he turned around, she noticed he had blue eyes. But wait… those blue eyes were familiar… Jac's head was full of thoughts.

"Come on in… so Mum, Dad this is Harry Byrne and this is his dad Joseph Byrne and his step mum Jennifer Byrne.." she said and then turned to face the Byrnes, "and these are my parents, Jonny and Jac Maconie…" Amy introduced them, smiling at Harry and his parents.

Jac thought it couldn't be, she thought she was dreaming. But this was very much real. Her former love of her life was standing right in front of her.

_**So, did you like it so far? Please review! I'd love to know what you think of this... there will be more ;)**_


	2. Moment of Truth Part 2

Jac and Joe had their eyes fixed on each other for a minute; they were both stunned to see each other again. No one moved.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Maconie" Harry said as he held out his hand, to make a good impression with Amy's parents. Both Jac and Jonny shook hands with Harry, while he stepped aside so his parents shook hands with them too.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Jennifer steeped forward and hugged Jac, giving her a formal kiss on each cheek as every noble would do, while Joseph shook Jonny's hand.

They swapped places. Joseph held out his hand to shake Jac's hand, "Hello Jac…" he said slowly. Jac placed her hand in his, and held it for a second. She never thought she would see him again, feel his touch against hers, never in a million years. But she soon came back to reality.

"Uhh… do you… know each other?" Jennifer asked, facing Joseph, confused.

Jac pulled her hand away, and looked at Joseph confused, in a should-or-should-we-not-tell-them kind of way. But Joseph had to call her by her first name, so there was no backing out now.

"Um, Jac and I…" Joseph started, but was lost for words. Jonny, Jennifer, Harry and Amy all stood there, waiting for one of them to explain all the tense energy between them.

"we used to go out… like 20 years ago…" Jac blurted out, facing everyone.

"nothing special, we were still young… just a casual… thing" Joseph uttered, trying to follow Jac's lead. He wanted to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. But he felt so guilty about lying about the undying love they had.

"oh yes… totally casual, on and off, it was a mess really… anyway…" Jac tried to end this conversation. Even though she wasn't proud of what she said. Deep down she knew it was more than that.

Jennifer and Jonny looked at them explaining, as if they were watching a movie. Jonny knew about Joseph, Jac had told him about him when they first got together... He knew it was over between for them years. Jonny trusted Jac enough, it didn't bother him really… or at least that's the vibe he was showing. Jennifer on the other hand, didn't seem convinced enough…

"so… I'm dating your… ex-lover's son?" Amy asked confused.

"wait if it's been twenty years, that means it was around the time I was born?" Harry jumped in confused.

"You're twenty years old? Our daughter is only 17 you know!" Jonny said pointing at Harry.

"Listen, um," Jac added trying to change the subject, "why don't we gather around the table and keep this about what we organised this for in the first place," Jac said leading them inside, "that is about Harry and Amy, you know, getting to know the family better…"

"Oh I agree, about getting to know more, what else didn't you tell me Joseph?" Jennifer said, turning to Joseph.

"This is all new for me just as it is for you, I didn't know who Amy's parents were either, let alone it was going to be Jac Naylor…" Joseph told Jennifer.

"Look, come into the dining room, please, and we'll talk about this in a civil way…" Jac suggested, as they all entered the dining room and took a seat.

…

"Hope you like it…" Jac began as they were all seated and brought in the starter dish, "help yourselves with the wine," she said as she placed the plates in front of them.

Jac took her seat at the head of the table, with Jonny facing her at the other end. She had Joseph on her right, Jennifer beside him. Then Amy on her left and Harry seated beside her.

"So, why don't we get to know a bit more about Harry, like, what are you studying? Since you're already twenty?" Jonny began, giving Harry a look.

"I'm a medical student…" Harry replied, feeling a bit shy.

"Following in his father's footsteps, aye?" Joseph told everyone around the table.

"Who didn't see that coming? You could tell from the day he was born…" Jac added. Everyone turned to face Jac.

"So, you were there, the day I was born?" Harry asked confused.

"Um, yes I was…" Jac uttered.

"She was there to help, it was a tough day for all of us…." Joseph jumped in, trying to imply that Jac was there because she helped with the delivery.

"Ah, so you know my mum then?" Harry asked Jac again. Jac thought he knew Jennifer was his step mum then.

"Faye? Yes… unfortunately I do…" she muttered the last three words to Joseph, without making it too obvious. Joseph kicked her from underneath the table, to stop Jac from saying more unnecessary comments. Jac forced a smile.

Jennifer was clearly uncomfortable with situation, "So Amy what are you planning to do? You're still young with a lot of options in front of you…" Jennifer asked Amy.

"Our Amy is thinking of getting into nursing, isn't she?" Jonny jumped in, without letting Amy reply, "just like her dad" he tried to boast about it just like Joseph did.

"Aha…" Amy agreed.

"So you're not giving medicine a try? If you inherited your mother's skills with the scalpel, you'll be known as the best surgeon in no time…just like her" Joseph told Amy, then looked at Jac, knowing what a fine surgeon she was.

"Joseph please, everyone knows that," Jac said smiling, before taking a sip of red wine.

"Sure Jac is a brilliant surgeon, but Amy will be a brilliant nurse just like her dad…" Jonny tried to fit in.

"Well we're not going to sound surprised that our kids won't follow our footsteps… our other son doesn't want to become a doctor, he wants to be teacher, isn't that right honey?" Jennifer said, as she held Joseph's hand in her hands on the table, so that Jac could see.

"uh yes that's right…" Joseph agreed with his wife, while he pulled his hand away.

"other son?" Jac asked confused.

"we have a son together, his name is Adam, he's sixteen…" Jennifer jumped in without letting Joseph speak.

"bit more age appropriate for Amy isn't he?" Jonny muttered.

"Daaad!" Amy said, looking at him, implying not to start with the negative comments.

"Okay, I'll go get the main course shall I?" Jac said as she stood up, taking hold of the empty plates and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll come help you," Jonny added, giving Jac a look, standing up from the table and followed her to the kitchen.

_**To be continued... **_

_**Thanks for all your reviews so far! Glad you liked the idea, there will be more ;) x**_


	3. Moment of Truth Part 3

"What the hell's going on out there?" Jonny asked Jac in an angry tone, but in a low voice as he followed her into the kitchen. He didn't want their guests to hear what was to follow.

"What?" Jac asked him back, as she placed the empty, dirty plates in the dishwasher and took out a clean set from the cupboard.

"Oh don't act like you don't know what im talking about!" Jonny whispered back, "Our daughter's boyfriend turns out to be the son of your ex, and you act like everything's normal?!" he told her in a low tone, as Jac placed fish servings onto the plates.

"Ah so that's' what this is about! Don't tell me you're jealous?!" Jac whispered, as she let down her spoon and faced him.

"No, but do you think I feel comfortable with eating on the same table with him?" Jonny wanted to yell but again, he talked in a low tone, as he leaned into Jac.

"We organised this to get to know our daughter's boyfriend and his family, we didn't know who they were, I'm not gonna ask them to leave now!" Jac said, as she finished placing food for everyone.

"Well now that we know who they are, what are we going to do about it? What are YOU going to do about it?" Jonny said, following Jac to the fridge, so he won't be heard.

"Excuse me?!" Jac whispered in an angry tone, as she placed the salad bowl on the kitchen countertop, "It's not my fault, Harry's dad happened to be Joseph, okay? I haven't seen the guy in twenty years! I haven't even spoken to him ever since, I didn't even know he was back in Holby!" Jac was furious that Jonny was thinking like that.

"Okay… so, conclusion? Are we going to let Amy date Harry?" Jonny told her folding his arms.

"He's a decent bloke, and besides we don't really get to choose Amy's boyfriend, we're living in the 21st century Jonny, not the 1800s!" Jac tried to change the subject.

"Jac I'm serious, you think this is a good idea for all of us?!"Jonny kept insisting.

"Look I'm not doing this now, we have guests in the dining room, we'll talk about this later!" she said as she loaded 3 plates onto her hands, "now grab the rest of the plates will you?"

"oh, trying to impress someone, are we?" Jonny added sarcastically, as he took hold of the remaining plates.

"Oh shut up! I'm trying to be a good host, okay?" Jac replied, furious, still holding the dishes in her hands.

"Right, that's why you smile at everything he says!" Jonny wasn't going to cut it out.

"Oh, for God's sake! You think it's my pleasure to put up with them, especially with that stuck-up wife of his?!" Jac said quite angrily, as she put down the plates again, furious.

"If I didn't know any better, I think you're the one who's jealous!" Jonny told her.

"I want to kick you so hard now! I said, we'll talk later, now take those plates, and serve those people, before they starve!" Jac said, angry with him.

Furiously Jonny left the kitchen, while Jac stood there, resting against the countertop, reflecting about what was going on. She wouldn't have dreamt that she would ever see Joseph again, and now, he is in her house, dining on the same table with her. She couldn't believe the mess the past two hours have created in their life.

But for the time being, there was nothing to do really. As she took hold of the plates again, she decided to go out there, continue the dinner and think about what to do later.

…

"Sorry for the delay," Jac said as she appeared in the dining room again and served the rest who didn't have a plate in front of them yet, "I settled on fish, because I don't know if you were vegetarians," she added as she sat down.

"It's like you knew I was coming over, you know fish is my favourite," Joseph told her, smiling at his well prepared dish, then at Jac. Jonny rolled his eyes at the comment. Jac could feel Joseph's left leg touching hers from underneath the table. Obviously he was feeling hers, so why didn't he move a little to the other side? She decided to cross hers to avoid further physical contact.

"Well that's a total co-incidence, of course I didn't know you were coming, I just wanted to be on the safe side, that's all," she said as she smiled. She didn't want anyone to think, she had something to do with her knowing about Joe being Harry's dad, especially Amy or Jonny.

"Mmm this is very good, well done Mrs Maconie," Harry praised Jac's cooking.

"Thanks Harry, you know you can call me Jac," Jac told him with a smile, before taking a bite of her food.

"That's not what you used to say at work, it usually was, 'don't call me Jac… it's Miss Naylor'!" Joseph said, trying to imitate her, looking at Jac, smiling.

"Ah! Yes but I'm only Ms Naylor at work… anyway Ms Naylor Maconie in that case… but seriously Harry you're kind of family now, we don't need to go formal," She added looking at Harry. Jonny gave her a look, he obviously didn't quite approve of Harry being considered as 'family'.

"Oh by the way, Jennifer, I forgot to ask you, do you mind borrowing your car tomorrow? Mine's at the garage, remember? And you know dad, he's definitely not going to lend me his, isn't that right dad?" Harry asked, facing Jennifer and his dad across the table.

"Oh yes, sure you can," Jennifer replied, without hesitating. She said in quite a manner to show how much she loved Harry, just as if he was her own.

"Oh yes, you're definitely right on that one! So you're still a clean-freak about your car then? Well not only your car… about anything, really," Jac commented, smiling at Joseph. Joe smiled back. And Jonny was definitely not enjoying the extra attention.

"So you drive, and have your own car, already?" Jonny asked Harry, trying to stop the extra looks and flirting.

"Yeah I have…" Harry replied slowly, he was still uncomfortable talking with Jonny.

"Yes I bought it for him as a present for his eighteenth birthday, well not only as a birthday gift, but also because he excelled in his exams and got into medical school," Joseph boasted.

"We're very proud of him, aren't we honey?" Jennifer said, looking at Joe. Joe didn't take notice of her really. Jac rolled her eyes at her comment, she couldn't stand Jennifer. She was a pain in the backside to her.

"He has the most amazing car! It's so big and way too…" Amy started talking about Harry's car as if she's never seen nothing like it before, but she soon stopped when Jonny gave her an angry look.

"I mean…. It's kind of like mum's really…" she muttered. She realised her dad didn't like the idea of her dating someone who was driving.

"So did you take her for a ride then?" Jonny asked Harry again.

Harry feeling a bit intimidated, didn't know what was the best way to answer this, "Well, um,"

"No, He just showed it to me that's all," Amy jumped. She was so not going to admit Harry actually comes to pick her up every time they go out and she wasn't really catching the bus.

"I hope so," Jonny told her, giving her a look, trying to tell her to beware if she ever disobeys his rules.

"You know next year, when I get my licence, I so want to get my hands on a motorcycle!" Amy said to keep the conversation going.

"We've been over this, you're not gonna get one!" Jonny told her, quite convincingly.

"I agree with Jonny, motorcycles are dangerous, but it looks like you inherited your mother's taste in motors, speaking of which, do you still have your bike?" Joe asked, facing Jac after talking to Amy.

Jac looked at joseph in a what-have-you-just-said kind of way.

"You had a motorcycle?!" Amy asked her mother surprised. She clearly didn't know this part of her mum's history… or about Joseph's part of her mum's history for that matter. There was a lot she didn't know about her mum.

"Um, yes… I mean when I was still single," Jac ended it with Amy, then turned to face Joseph again, "then when I got pregnant, Jonny didn't want me to ride it anymore, and when she was born, you know with kids it's not so practical so a year later I sold it," Jac explained.

"So you used to ride a motorcycle?! Dad how come I can't get one?" Amy asked, pleading her dad.

"You're acting like a five year old right now" Jonny told her, to cut it out.

"As I said a motorcycle is very dangerous, I remember your mum did have an accident on her bike you know, she was lucky she didn't end up paralysed," Joseph told Amy with concern. He remembered of the time Jac was lying in hospital after her accident, and he used to go visit her.

"That would've been all thanks to Faye…" Jac whispered to Joe, she was sure Harry didn't hear any reference to his mother from the other side of the table. Her accident was all because she followed Faye, because she was hiding something and wanted to know about it.

"Now that's something you never told me," Jonny said facing Jac across the table, putting down his fork.

"Well it happened years before I met you, and I was fine. Plus this subject was never brought up so I didn't feel it was necessary to talk about it," Jac told Jonny.

"That's not the point Jac, honesty is the key to a healthy relationship, that's why we tell each other everything and make it work," Jennifer said, smiling, and again held Joe's hand.

"Oh we make it work, 15 years of marriage and still going strong… even in the bedroom department," Jac said, smiling at Jonny, before taking a sip of red wine. Jac had too much red wine for one night, it was the wine talking.

"Oh please, don't talk about this subject, or at least give us some time to leave the room!" Amy stopped her mum.

"Oh we can't complain either," Jennifer said smiling, still holding Joe's hand in hers.

"No, we were always good at that…" Joe said slowly, with a small smile, still his hands in his wife's but his eyes were both fixed on Jac. Jac immediately knew what he was referring to. But Amy soon burst her bubble of fantasy.

"Okay, please stop it, this is embarrassing… and at your age, gross!" Amy jumped in again. Harry just sat there, giggling at her comment.

"Excuse me?!" Jac turned to her daughter, everyone gave out a giggle.

"I'll go get dessert," as she smiled and stood up from the table, "Jonny, give me a hand?" Jonny followed her out of the dining room.

After a couple of minutes Jonny soon reappeared holding a tray of tiramisu and a stack of clean plates and teaspoons, he started cutting out slices for everyone. But as he handed a plate to Joseph, he accidentally knocked over his glass of red wine and ended up all over his clean, blue shirt.

"I am so sorry…" Jonny apologised. Joseph stood up embarrassed, "No it's okay…" he muttered, "um, where's the bathroom please?"

"Down the hall…" he told Joe as he left the room, "I'll get this cleaned up," he then said, referring to the spilt wine, some of it ended up on the floor.

…

Joe was about to walk down the hall and head to the bathroom, when he walked past the kitchen and noticed Jac, placing dishes into the dishwasher. With all the chaos going on in the dining room, he thought now was his chance to seize the moment and speak to her… on her own.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. A Bend in the Road

Joe peeped through the doorway, and observed Jac from behind… and smiled. He watched her close the dishwasher and clean the surface of the countertop. He decided to let her see him.

"Hey, um… do you mind me using the bathroom? I just don't want to barge into your rooms," Joe said as he walked into the kitchen.

Jac turned around as she heard his voice, and saw him standing there with the huge stain on his shirt, "sure… what's happened?" she asked him.

"It was an accident with the wine, on the table," Joe told her.

"Oh was it Amy? I'm so sorry, she's a bit clumsy sometimes," Jac tried to apologise for her daughter, she was so embarrassed. She thought it was Amy because she was the one sitting in front of him.

"No… it was Jonny…" Joseph muttered.

"Oh…" Jac could not believe Jonny would do something like that. There was a 99% chance Jonny did that on purpose.

"Don't worry about it, it was an accident, can I go get this cleaned up?" Joe asked about the bathroom again.

"No, come here, I'll clean it for you," Jac told him, clearly she had too much wine for one night. She reached out for a clean cloth and soaked it in cold water under the tap. Joe rested against the kitchen bench. He didn't object of course. He stood there looking at her closely and noticed what she was wearing.

"You're wearing dark green velvet and your hair up, just as our first night at the opera," Joe told her as she approached him, staying a feet and a half away from him and started stroking the wet cloth against his stain on his shirt.

Jac was amazed, he remembered one of their very first dates, she replied with a simple "you know I love green"

"I don't bite you know," Joe added, to imply there was no need to stand that far.

"Fine, just, stay still, will you?" Jac told him as she stepped one step forward. They were standing pretty close now.

"wow… twenty years, huh? I thought I'd never see you again, let alone be standing this close…" Joseph said in a low tone. Jac could feel him breathing on her, she got so distracted, she forced her words out.

"Me neither," Jac said slowly, still cleaning his stain, without looking at his face.

"Not, that twenty years made a difference on you, you're still as I remember you, red hair, beautiful eyes, not one wrinkle on your face… I'm telling you, you don't look like someone who turned fifty-five today… you're more beautiful than ever…" Joe said slowly, looking down on Jac, still rubbing the piece of cloth against his shirt. He let her rest her other hand on the other side of his chest.

Jac looked up at him at his words, she was amazed he still thought she looked beautiful, but was amazed even more how he remembered she had her birthday on that day, "you remembered?" Jac asked him, as she looked him in the eye this time. She stopped trying to rub off the stain and let down her hand, but she still left her other one resting on his chest.

"Of course I did… I remember every year…" Joseph said slowly as he looked at her. There was a pause. Jac stared at him in amazement. But the moment was soon over.

"Joseph, honey?" Jennifer called out as she walked into the kitchen, with Jonny following. Jac and Joe startled turned around to face the doorway and quickly stepped apart.

"Ah there you are… thought you were in the bathroom…" Jennifer did not like what she saw but decided to play cool, "We have to go I'm afraid…" she said.

"So soon? Thought you'd stay a bit longer, did you have dessert?" Jac asked Jennifer. Somehow she was feeling sad, they had to leave. That Joseph had to leave.

"We can't, Adam just called, turns out he's coming home early from his party and forgot the keys at home, so he can't get in. It's better if we get there before he does," Jennifer told Joe as she walked up to him.

"Right, uh well…we'll leave then," Joe told her as he walked out of the kitchen following Jennifer. Jonny looked at Jac with dagger eyes. Jac did not like what was coming after the Byrnes leave the house.

When they all left the kitchen and walked into the dining room again, they saw Harry and Amy still seated at the table, kissing.

"A! Not under my roof!" Jonny yelled at them. Amy and Harry broke apart, blushing.

"Harry get your coat, we're leaving," Joseph told his son.

Harry stood up from the table, with Amy following while everyone walked down the hall, to the front door.

"Well… I hope you enjoyed it…" Jac told them as they prepared to leave.

"Yes thank you, the dinner was lovely!" Jennifer exclaimed, as she put her coat on. "Yes thank you Mr and Mrs Maconie," Harry tried to play the nice gentleman as he shook both Jac and Jonny's hand.

"That's great, and thank YOU for accepting the invitation and for coming," Jac told them, while giving one last look at Joseph. Joe nodded at her and smiled.

"Bye," Amy ended as she closed the door after them.

"You!" Jac yelled as she turned at Jonny as soon as they shut the door, "knocking over a glass of wine? Couldn't you think of something better?" Jac asked him sarcastically, as she folded her arms.

"Jac it was an accident, I swear!" Jonny yelled at Jac.

"Oh really? and you expect me to believe that, after what we talked about in the kitchen?" Jac went on, she still didn't buy it.

"Oh don't make me look like the bad guy here! Looks like you were glad the incident happened so you could get your hands on his shirt!" Jonny yelled at her face.

"Will you just stop it?!" Amy yelled at both of them, causing Jonny to stop arguing and them both turning to face her.

"You embarrassed me in front of Harry!" Amy told them, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What? Why?" Jac asked confused.

"This was supposed to be about me and him, getting to know him better!" Amy said in between sobs.

"Right, and that's what we did, we invited his family to dinner and we talked, didn't we?" Jac wasn't seeing what was wrong.

"Oh really?! that's why you and Joseph were always bringing up your past memories and looking into each other's eyes, like no one else was in the room!" Amy yelled at her mum.

"Excuse me?!" Jac said, widening her eyes at her, folding her arms. Jonny just stood there watching the whole thing.

"You made it all about you! Why does everything have to be about you? Well guess what mum? the whole world does not revolve around Jac Naylor!" Amy yelled. Jac was furious, she slapped her own daughter across the face. She certainly wasn't expecting those words from her.

"Both of you, that's enough!" Jonny yelled.

Amy placed her hand on her face, in shock, and in tears ran upstairs. Jac had never hit her before, and certainly Amy didn't think her mum would ever do that to her. Jac realised what she had done and ran up the stairs after her, heading to her bedroom.

"Amy, I'm sorry," Jac called out to her.

But Amy was faster, she ran inside and shut the door in Jac's face. "Amy open the door, let me in!" Jac yelled from outside her door, trying to open it but Amy locked it.

"Fine, well how's this for a punishment? You are not going to see Harry anymore! You're going to end it with him and that's final!" Jac yelled at her, in quite an angry tone.

Amy was lying on her bed, listening to her mum's words, sobbing heavily on her pillow.

Jac headed to her bedroom and Jonny followed her in. She approached her dresser, and let down her now shoulder-length red hair loose from her bun.

"You know… Amy is right!" Jonny burst out saying all of a sudden.

"What?!" Jac turned away from the mirror to face him.

"You did make this about you, your face started glowing every time Joe talked to you or smiled, you barely talked to Harry!" Jonny yelled at her.

"oh stop being pathetic!" Jac told him as she stood up and started unzipping her dress.

"Oh I'm pathetic?! I'm the one who found you two only 5 inches apart in the kitchen!" Jonny snapped at her.

"Oh, for God's sake! Nothing happened! Just drop it will you?" Jac rolled her eyes at his comment.

"You know you're right, I will…" Jonny said as she grabbed his pillow and was about to leave the room, "Oh and…" he stopped to take out a small, rectangular box from his top drawer and threw it across the bed, towards her, "happy birthday by the way…" he said in a low tone, he obviously didn't mean it. He slammed the door behind him, leaving Jac on her own, in their bedroom.

Jac loosened the ribbon, and opened the box, to find a silver bracelet resting on black velvet. It was sparkly, so beautiful. She looked at it amazed how Jonny would buy her such an expensive gift.

She got changed and tried to get some sleep but the tears wouldn't let her.

…

"That Amy is really sweet, she comes from a nice family, they make a nice couple," Joe told Jennifer as he took off his shirt.

"Oh well at least someone enjoyed himself tonight…" Jennifer muttered as she took off her pearls and placed them in their special box.

"What, you didn't?" Joseph asked confused, as he got into bed.

"Oh please! I'm not blind! I've seen the way you looked at her, you had her eyes on her all night!" Jennifer exclaimed as she faced him, applying moisturiser on her face.

"So you didn't like them then? I'm telling you, you put on quite an act, you should take up acting in your spare time," he avoided her comment about looking at Jac. He flipped through a magazine and avoided eye contact.

"Oh don't turn this on me now! So what is it about Jac then? You still love her?" Jennifer yelled at him, as she got into bed.

"oh please, don't be ridiculous," Joe replied, unconvincingly though.

"Yeah, I'm the one who's being ridiculous…" Jennifer muttered, as she turned on her side, giving Joseph her back, and turned off her lampshade.

Joseph realised there was no more talking that night. He turned off his lampshade and turned on his side as well, staring into the dark, thinking. He thought about the events of that night, and wondered why he felt a tingle of excitement, every time Jac looked or smiled at him, or touched him from underneath the table. He took his left hand from underneath the covers and looked at his wedding ring on his finger. After staring at it for like a minute, he decided to take it off and place it on his bed side table.

**_The next chapter will be uploaded soon! Thanks for your lovely reviews so far! All of them are truly appreciated x_**


	5. For the Best

**_Sorry for the late reply. Thank you for your reviews so far. There will be more chapters coming._**

When Jac opened her eyes the next morning, she remembered why Jonny wasn't in bed, by her side. She put on her robe and walked down the corridor towards Amy's room. She opened her door, and poked her head inside. It was still early, Amy was still fast asleep. She went downstairs and walked into the living room, expecting to see Jonny still asleep on the sofa but he was already up, sitting down, having a cup of coffee.

"Hey…" Jac began as she appeared in the archway. She thought about what happened and was willing to apologise. She wanted to make things right.

Jonny looked up at her and then at his coffee mug again.

"Listen, I kept thinking about what happened and what we said…" she said as she walked towards him, sitting beside him on the sofa, "and you were right… I shouldn't have acted like that…"

Jonny just sat there, listening but didn't reply.

"I just want you to know, there's nothing to be jealous about, okay? Jonny it's been twenty years… I love YOU, YOU'RE my husband now, not him, if I didn't, I wouldn't have married you in the first place…" Jac confessed, looking at him.

Jonny now looked at her in amazement. He was amazement how Jac was saying such words. This was the first time she declared her love to him in fifteen years of marriage, well apart from their wedding vows, but still… he knew how hard she found it to say a simple 'I love you' let alone give such speech.

"You do know that, don't you?" Jac told him, as she placed her hand on his, "please, say something…" jac was tired of doing all the talking.

But Jonny didn't say anything, he kissed her on the lips instead.

"That's even better," Jac said smiling, after they broke apart.

"Come here," Jonny told her as he lay back on the sofa and wrapped his arm around Jac while she rested her head on his chest.

"Listen if it makes you feel any better, I'll drop Amy off at Harry's today so she can explain to him why they can't be together…. You're right, this isn't going to work…" Jac added, "and don't worry I'll chaperone, I'm not gonna leave her there…"

"You know I love Amy, and I want her to be happy, that's why I think this is a bad idea…" Jonny tried to justify why he didn't like the idea of Amy dating Harry Byrne. He decided to leave the jealousy bit out of it, though.

"I know… in fact I'm going to go wake her up and try and have a chat with her…" Jac said as she left his side and went upstairs again.

…

Jac walked into Amy's room, and sat down on her bed, looking at her daughter sleeping.

"Rise and shine," Jac said slowly, as she stroked her hair.

"Muuum, what are you doing in here?" Amy moaned as she opened her eyes, and removed her mum's hand off her.

"Even though you're 17, you're still my baby you know…" Jac told her smiling, "Look I'm sorry about yesterday…"

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said what I said," Amy replied, sitting up in bed.

"Don't worry, you're forgiven… look I'm going to take you to Harry's house today… it's better if you end it with him…" Jac tried to explain slowly.

"What? Why?!" Amy asked her mum astonished.

"It's better this way… trust me…" Jac told her, as she placed her hand on her daughter's.

"It's because of Joe isn't it?" Amy said slowly, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No, well… partly, but I want you to know, I love your dad and you, and all I want is too see you happy," Jac explained further.

"Mum Harry makes me happy, I love him and he loves me!" Amy tried to convince her mum like she and Harry shared something special together.

"Oh baby, you're still young, you don't even know what love is, but one day, there will be a time when you meet that someone special and you'll know…" Jac tried to comfort her daughter.

"so that's what happened to you?" Amy asked her mum.

"When I became a surgeon, I… couldn't think of anyone else but me, or my job, but then, I met…" Jac paused, "someone who changed me, he showed me what love is, he made me realise that true love really exists…"

"And this 'someone' was not my dad, was it?" Amy added, still sitting between the covers.

"No…" Jac admitted, she couldn't lie, she had to tell the truth, "I admit… what Joe and I had was special, he was my first love… and even though we had lots of ups and downs along the way, this connection we had, made us irresistible to each other,"

Jac decided that telling her daughter about her love life's history was the right thing to do at this point. She wanted her to understand her point.

"So what happened then?" Amy asked. She was intrigued to know more.

"Things happened… there was another woman in his life, then Harry came along and it all got complicated. But my point is, if you love someone enough, and for some reason you can't be together, you learn to live in their absence, and you move on…" Jac explained, as a tear rolled down her cheek, which she wiped away quickly.

"You learn to look on the bright side, maybe for some reason fate didn't want us to be together… if Joe hadn't left, I wouldn't have met your dad, and I wouldn't have had you, and believe me you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I love you more than anything in the world…" Jac confessed.

"I love you too mum, but Harry and I love each other, it's sad to break up for no valid reason, just because one of each of our parents' used to go out together? I mean, if this happened years ago and it's really over, why should that matter today? You said it yourself; you learnt how to move on, no?" Amy said in tears.

"Yes and I have, but every time we see each other it's always going to be so many memories coming back to us, I mean… imagine if you grow older, get married.. we're going to be connected forever, every Christmas dinner, every family event… you saw what happened yesterday, with every look or move, your dad and Jennifer are going to jump to the wrong conclusions every time, and we can't live with all that tension and negative energy around us, it's not healthy, you two breaking up is the best solution for all of us, I'm sorry…"

…and with her last words, Jac stood up to leave, she couldn't look Amy in the eye. She couldn't help the tears roll down her cheek as she closed Amy's door.

…

"So this is his house?" Jac asked Amy as she pulled up in front of a huge house, in its driveway, peeping through her car window.

"Yep," Amy replied.

"So you have been to his house, before actually telling us you're going out with the guy?" Jac said disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you, well not you, dad really…" Amy confessed. Jac turned off the running car engine.

"You know you can tell me anything, and if you tell me we can take care of dad together, anyway come on, let's get this over with…" Jac said as they got out of the parked car.

They walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. They waited for a few minutes, until the door opened and Joseph appeared in the doorway.

"Jac, Amy, hi…" Joseph wasn't expecting to see Jac the day after the dinner.

"Hi, do you have some time on your hands? We need to talk…" Jac explained briefly.

Joseph was startled, "Um sure, come on in…" he said, as he made way for them to go inside.

"Amy, Harry is up in his room if you want to speak to him, I'm assuming you'd like to see him?" Joseph said, turning to Amy.

"Okay, thanks," Amy replied politely and quickly went up the huge marble staircase.

"You let them upstairs alone?" Jac asked Joe.

"Well, with people all around the house, I'm unsure whether they can do anything," Joe replied, as he walked further, "come into the kitchen, we'll make some tea,"

"well with a house as big as this, I doubt you can know what's going on in each room.." Jac said following him, "anyway I want to get to the point, I won't be very long…"

"Well actually you can take as long as you like, Jennifer is out for the day clothes shopping… so… you and I have plenty of time for a deserved chat after twenty years..." Joseph cut her off, as he put the kettle on.

**_To be continued..._**


	6. One Last Goodbye?

"Amy, how come you didn't text me you were coming?" Harry told his girlfriend surprised as she appeared through his bedroom door.

"We need to talk…" Amy said approaching him, rather worried.

…

"I notice you got rid of the long hair," Joe commented, when he saw Jac's red hair was now shoulder-length. He didn't notice the difference during the dinner, the night before, since she had her hair tied up in a bun.

"well… it's a bit more age appropriate like this," Jac muttered, as she rested against the kitchen counter top.

"You are beautiful Jac, any style suits you… despite your age," Joe said, while giving her a wink, smiling. Jac smiled back.

"May I ask, what made you come back to Holby?" Jac asked him curiously. She desperately wanted to know why he came back after all these years.

"Offer at St James' …Harry and Adam are grown up boys now and after all these years working as a GP, I thought… why not test my skills with the scalpel again. Jennifer is still working at the local health centre," Joe explained, as he switched off the kettle and poured boiling water into two tea cups.

"Ah so Jennifer's a GP then?" Jac wanted to know more.

"Yes, that's how we met… she used to work at the same clinic I started at… when I left Holby… ah no sugar, right?" Joe asked looking at her.

"No, sweet enough," Jac said with a smile, "and only a little milk…" they said the last phrase together.

"You remembered how I love my tea…" Jac commented. Joseph lifted his head, and smiled at her. He handed her, her tea cup.

"Let's sit on the sofa, give me a second, I'll get some biscuits," Joe told her.

Jac sat on the sofa and Joseph soon joined her side.

"You want one? Don't tell me no because you're watching your figure!" He joked, as he offered her biscuits.

"Oh these are exactly like the ones we used to buy for the staffroom! we had to hide them from Mary Claire, remember? She used to eat them all..." she told him, taking one.

"I knew you'd like them," Joe said, sipping his tea.

"Is that Faye?! What is her face doing in a picture frame on your mantel piece?" Jac said, gasping at the picture frame, resting on the fireplace, "and is that… Harry?" she asked, trying to recognise the boy in the picture.

"She is still Harry's mum, you know... and will always be…" Joe replied.

"Of course… so um, how did it turn out for Harry? You know, when did he know about her? He grew up without her, no?" Jac asked intrigued, as she sipped her tea.

"Well… when Harry was four years old, she came knocking on my door, she showed me documents signed by her psychiatrist, she was off her depression medication and she wanted to take him back and raise him herself…." Joseph started to explain.

"And I assume you didn't agree?" Jac asked.

"Of course not, she left him when he was only 3 weeks old, he didn't even know her for the first four years of his life… she even wanted me back…" Joe continued.

"Oh the bitch has got some nerve," Jac told him, widening her eyes.

"Obviously I said no, she was furious to know that I already had married someone else, and she was not delighted to see Jennifer pregnant," Joe added.

"but she had to get used to the idea, because there was no way I was going to trust my son in her hands at first, so we made an agreement… she used to come over once a week to see him…"

"It must have been awkward for you," Jac said, as she took another biscuit.

"it was a bit at first, but I kept in mind I was doing it all for my son…then when he grew a bit older, we explained how Faye is his real mother and not Jennifer, and Faye used to even take him for the weekend…" Joe said, as he placed his cup down on the coffee table,

"When he was old enough to make a decision, we asked him who he wanted to live with, and he chose to stay with me, and go out with Faye once in a while,"

"Good for him," Jac said as she too was done from her tea.

"not that I am fed up of talking with you, but we got caught up in this chat and you still haven't explained why you're here," Joe said.

…

"But I don't understand… so you're saying we actually have to break up?" Harry asked Amy, as they sat on his bed, their legs crossed, facing each other, holding each other's hands.

"What part of my-mum-doesn't-want-us-to-see-each-other-anymore didn't you understand?" Amy told him, sadly.

"But this is ridiculous! all because my dad and your mum happen to know each other?" Harry was confused.

"I don't get it either, and they didn't just know each other… they were lovers Harry… my mum explained everything to me… apparently your dad was her first love…" Amy tried to paint a better picture.

"I understand how it must be awkward for them… but I can't… stop seeing you, I think about you everyday, I love you…" Harry said, squeezing her hand in his, looking Amy in the eye.

"I know and I love you too, but this is not up to me, she made it pretty clear, she doesn't want us going out together anymore, so I guess this is goodbye…" Amy told him, heart-broken, holding his hand, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Not quite…" Harry told her.

"What?" Amy asked confused.

"It doesn't have to be…" Harry said again, as if he had a plan in mind.

"What are you saying?" Amy said, still, tears running down her cheek.

"It doesn't have to be goodbye, we can still see each other and no one else has to know…" Harry explained.

"Are you seeing, we keep meeting each other behind our parent's back?!" Amy said as she wiped her cheeks.

"There is no other way…" Harry told her looking her in the eyes. Amy didn't not know if agreeing to this plan, was the right thing to do.

...

"Jac with all due respect, breaking up Harry and Amy because of our history is absurd…" Joe did not agree with Jac's idea, "I mean after all these years, you have a problem being around me?"

"No! of course not! It's not me really… you saw what happened at the dinner last night, and don't tell me Jennifer is okay with this… you took off your wedding ring, which only means you two had a big row last night… am I right?" Jac tried to explain that it wasn't only a problem for them.

Joseph, looking at his left hand, only noticed now that he hadn't put his wedding ring back on, after taking it off the night before, "wow Jac if you ever fail at surgery, a detective job would suit you just as well…" Joe joked.

"Joseph this is no time for joking around, oh and FYI I won't fail at surgery, I can assure you…" Jac paid him back.

"Seriously Jac, Harry and Amy make a lovely couple, Harry found someone he deserves, Amy is a bright, beautiful girl and comes from a good family, what's more to ask for?" Joe still didn't agree with Jac.

"You know? I don't think you're doing this for Harry and Amy's best interest… Is this some kind of problem with YOU not seeing me again?" Jac asked, looking Joseph in the eye.

Joseph looked her in the eye like she did, without saying anything. He held out his left hand and placed it on hers. He missed her touch. Jac looked down on their hands on top of each other, then at Joseph again. Both were lost for words.

"I'm back!" the voice of a woman called out, from down the hall. Moment over… Jennifer was home. Joe removed his hand off Jac's while Jac stood up the sofa and made her way out.

"Anyway, fill Harry in about what we discussed, even though I'm pretty sure Amy explained to him," Jac told Joseph, as Jennifer walked into the room.

"Jac, didn't expect to see you so soon!" Jennifer said, with a broad smile, like the hypocrite she was.

"Me neither," Jac told her as she smirked at her, and approached the staircase.

"Amy! Come down, we're leaving!" Jac yelled in order to be heard by Amy.

…

Amy looked at the door as she heard her mum's voice.

"I have to go…" Amy said as she stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed as he stood up after her and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to him, "I have to see you again… Promise me you'll stick to our plan, you'll make it work, you'll make US work…" he told her as he looked her in his eyes.

"Amy!" she heard her mother's voice from downstairs again.

Amy looked towards the door, then back to him, "I promise…" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek and smiled at him.

"I will not lose you, and I am going to make sure nothing comes between us…" Harry reassured her. After giving him a smile, Amy held his head in her hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Harry deepened her kiss, pulling her closer to him.

"Bye…" Amy told him, as they broke apart and she headed to the door.

"Bye" he said, as he let go of her hand.

**_More to come. Thank you for your lovely reviews so far, keep them coming! I truly appreciate each and every one of them x_**


	7. Fear of the Unexpected Part 1

Weeks later.

Running late for work, Jac rushed down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. She placed her bag on one of the kitchen chairs, to find Jonny seated at the table drinking a coffee, reading the newspaper.

"As long as I've known you, I think you were never late for work…" Jonny commented, sipping his coffee.

"I slept in, okay?!... and you could've at least waked me!" Jac snapped at him, as she rushed off to the bathroom, to find the door locked. Jac and Jonny attended Elliot Hope's retirement party the night before. The drinks kept coming and Jac didn't say no to that. By the end of the night, she was so drunk, Jonny had to carry her inside and put her to sleep. No wonder she slept in, but at least she woke up sober.

"Amy! Hurry, open up! I forgot my makeup in there!" Jac yelled, but she got no reply from inside. All she got was the sound of someone throwing up. Jac made a face.

"Amy, are you alright in there?" Jac asked as she knocked on the door. She heard the toilet flush, and finally the door opened and Amy appeared in the doorway.

"Are you feeling sick?" Jac asked her daughter, worried.

"No, I'm fine now…" Amy told her, as she grabbed her bag and was going to leave for college.

"Are you sure you're okay for your lectures today?" Jac wasn't sure about Amy. Her skin colour looked normal… she didn't look pale or anything.

"Mum don't fuss, it's just indigestion from last night's take away, I'll be fine… oh and by the way I'll be going over at Lisa's place after school, we have an assignment to do… bye dad!" she yelled the last bit so she could be heard from the kitchen.

"Bye love," Jonny called back.

"Well if you say so, call me if you feel anything okay?" Jac said, before she closed the door behind her. She still wasn't entirely convinced.

"Fine… bye," Amy said, as she kissed her mum on the cheek.

"You know since she broke up with Harry, she's spending a lot of time with her girl-friends lately," Jonny commented as soon as Jac reappeared in the kitchen.

"Jonny, she's 17, that's what teenagers normally do… well I was a different case but at least that's what kids do these days," Jac said, as she put some stuff into her bag, "you made me any coffee?" Jac found a coffee mug waiting for her on the countertop.

"Yeah I know, but not only spending time with them, she's spending a lot of time at their house, sounds a bit fishy to me…" Jonny muttered, flipping through the newspaper.

"Jonny stop thinking of the bad side of things, just think positive for once, there's nothing wrong with a couple of girls meeting up," she said as she put the empty mug in the sink.

"I have to run… enjoy your day off," she told him, as she walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "and thanks for the coffee!" she yelled from the front door.

…

Mo walked into Jac's office and placed some patient notes in front of Jac on her desk.

"Oh would you look at that?" Jac commented as she scrolled down the webpage on her computer.

"What's wrong?" Mo asked, curiously.

"Reading daily news, Henrik Hanssen passed away…" Jac muttered, reading the news.

"Oh that's sad," Mo added, "one by one everyone is leaving us… I mean who can imagine this place without Professor Hope?" she added, looking at his empty desk and shelves.

"I know… the office feels really empty without him, or maybe that's because he always had huge amount of paperwork covering his whole desk…" Jac commented, looking at his empty space too.

"hah! I am amazed how he used to find anything under that mess! Oh poor old Elliot… well he had to retire someday… do you know who's taking his place?" Mo asked Jac.

"Believe me I have no idea… I've had no news from the DOS…" Jac said, as she stood up, grabbed some files and headed to the door, with Mo following.

They walked together down the corridor and by the time they reached the nurses station, Jac noticed Amy was waiting for her.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Jac asked her daughter, curiously but worried, "are you alright?" Jac whispered.

"Not really…" Amy whispered back.

"Come with me…" Jac whispered as she led her into the side bay on Darwin. Amy sat down on the bed, but as soon as she opened her mouth to talk, she signalled her mother to hand her a bowl. She threw up again.

"What is wrong with you today?" Jac said as she held her bowl for her. She felt quite awkward, "you know this is a nurses' job right?" she joked.

"Mum…" Amy wasn't in the mood.

"I'm kidding… well there's no blood, so that's good… and it seems very clear… doesn't look like indigestion to me…" Jac said, as she took a look at the vomit, "how many times did you throw up this morning, besides at home?"

"Another time at college…" Amy replied as she wiped her face.

"Right… okay let's take a blood sample, and try to get to the bottom of this, hold out your hand…" Jac ordered, as she pushed close a trolley full of supplies she needed.

"Oh no…" Amy muttered.

"Oh come on it's just a tiny prick of a needle… you can't be scared of needles if you want to become a nurse, you know…" Jac told her as she inserted the needle and drew some blood.

"See all done…" Jac told Amy as she placed a stick on her arm, "give me a minute to send this to the lab… stay here" she said as she left the room.

She went to her office, wrote her details on the tube and dialled a number on the phone, trying to reach a friend at the lab, "Hi John, it's Jac Naylor, how are you? Fine thanks, listen I have a patient's blood sample, if I send it down now, could you chase the results up for me? It's pretty urgent… oh great, thanks… oh yes, id' love coffee sometime… I'll see you… thank you." She said as she hung up.

"Right, test results should be here soon, I'm going to be in my office, but you stay in here, I don't think we'll be using this bed today, got it?" Jac explained the plan.

"Okay, I'll try to rest a bit… if someone asks me to leave, I'll come to your office," Amy told her mum.

"That's my girl," Jac ended, as she left and headed to her office. She couldn't wait to get her hands on the test results, she was starting to get worried something was wrong…

…

Jac was writing some notes in her office, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Jac yelled out, "John hi! You got those for me?" she asked the man in a lab coat.

"Yep… here you go… oh and tell me when you're available for that coffee.." he said before leaving.

"Oh thanks, I knew you're the best.. yeah sometime.." Jac smiled at him.

"I'm gonna run, paperwork awaits me…" he said as he smiled at her and left the office.

Jac quickly opened the blood test results, and started reading. She went through blood count, thyroid function and… no… it couldn't be….

**_To be continued..._**

**_Feel free to share your thoughts ;) Thanks x_**


	8. Fear of the Unexpected Part 2

Jac rushed out of her office and headed to the side bay to find Amy lying on the bed reading a book. She walked into the room, pushing in a trolley.

"Any news?" Amy asked her mum.

Jac didn't reply. She parked the trolley and the machine beside Amy's bed, and lifted Amy's top.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked another question, curiously.

Jac again, didn't speak. She squeezed a small amount of gel on Amy's belly, "Oww that's cold!" Amy exclaimed.

"Just sit still will you?" Jac snapped, as she switched on the ultrasound machine and placed the probe on Amy's belly. She observed the screen but didn't say a word.

"Mum, what's going on?!" Amy almost yelled, she was getting fed up with no answers.

"This is what's going on!" Jac yelled at her, as she turned the screen around so that Amy could see.

"I don't understand… what is that?" Amy asked confused as she looked at the black and white picture.

"It's generally called a baby!" Jac snapped again.

"What? This can't be happening…." Amy muttered, as she looked at the screen. She could recognise the round shape of its head and see its shape now.

"Well it is. How on earth, did you get pregnant?!" Jac yelled at her, standing up by her bed.

"Well… you know… Harry and I," Amy didn't know which words to use.

"I know how! What I meant was how could you be so irresponsible?! You and Harry are too young to be sleeping together in the first place!" Jac lost it.

"It only happened once! Or… a few times…" Amy muttered her last words without looking at her mum in the eye.

"Okay and like two idiots, you didn't take any precaution!" Jac yelled at her, "and look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Amy looked up at her mother in shame.

"I'm sorry…" Amy uttered.

"You don't need to feel sorry for me, feel sorry for yourself! You just ruined your whole life…" Jac paused, "wait here, this isn't enough information, this has to be discussed professionally," Jac said slowly as she left the room.

…

Jac approached the nurses' station and lifted the phone receiver.

"Hi this is Jac Naylor Maconie, Cardiothoracic consultant, may I speak to Mr Thompson please?" Jac asked the lady on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry he's not available at the moment…" was the reply. Jac, frustrated hung up without saying thank you.

Mo emerged from bay 3 and sat on one of the swivel chairs at the station.

"Where is that useless husband of yours?" Jac asked Mo, referring to Mr T.

"Oh he's useless now is he? Says the woman who seeks his help when she needs his gynae knowledge…" Mo paid her back, looking at the computer screen, "and besides, how should I know? We work on different wards…"

"I already checked obs and gynae and I was told he's not available…" Jac snapped.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Mo said as she looked up at Jac, "oh… speak of the devil…" Mo noticed Mr Thompson approaching them.

"Oh Hi Jac," Mr T smiled at Jac, then leaned on the desk to speak to Mo, "hey Mo, for tonight I was thinking Chinese, then you, me, a glass of red, a cuddle on the sofa…" he flirted with his wife.

"Okay! That's enough to make me puke my lunch… you! Come with me I need your help with a patient," Jac ordered. Mr T followed her without a word, he got used to Jac bossing him around.

He followed her into her office, she wasn't going to discuss the situation in the corridor, nor in front of Amy.

"So what's the problem?" he asked Jac.

"Just so you know, the patient is my daughter, and I know you're gonna tell me I'm not supposed to be treating her, but she's not a registered patient, she just felt a bit sick this morning and came to find me," Jac explained.

"…and what does this have to do with me?" Mr T tried to understand.

"I did a blood test and it resulted she has high HCG levels… and I know cos a friend of mine works down at the lab and tested for everything, just in case… I also did a scan, but I thought you'd do one yourself, maybe to get to know more information, like how far she's gone and stuff like that…" Jac explained further.

"Right, so where is she now?" Mr T asked.

"She's in the side bay, as I said, no one knows about her being here, just me and now, you… not even Mo, so keep this between us…" Jac wanted to keep it low key as much as possible.

"With all due respect, I don't usually go against the policies…" Mr T always went by the book.

"I know but you have to help me… please…" Jac really wanted his help.

"Fine, but I have to open a file for her, after the scan I'll take her documents to obs and gynae with me and I'll take care of it," Mr T was in.

…

"Hello Amy," Mr T greeted Amy as he walked into the room. Amy replied with a simple 'hi'.

"I just need to know some information please, first of all how old are you?" the gynaecologist took down notes.

"17," Amy muttered.

"And when was your last period?" he asked again.

"I don't remember… I'm pretty irregular…" she muttered again.

"Right… let's take a look shall we?" he said, as he put some gel again on her belly and placed the probe in place.

"Mmm," he muttered, as he observed the picture. Amy and Jac both stared at the screen.

Jac was amazed seeing the picture of the tiny baby on the screen. She couldn't believe that it belonged to her daughter's. But most of all, she couldn't believe who the father is. Her daughter was having a baby with her ex lover's son. Her ex-lover, Joseph, her first love, the one she dreamed of building a family with, when she tried convincing him to stay at Holby.

"Well, judging by how high the levels of HCG are in your blood, and by the size of the baby up to know, I'd say you're between 10-12 weeks…" Mr Thomson explained.

"Wait a minute, 10 to 12 weeks… so that means you was already pregnant when we invited Harry for dinner!" Jac started to add 1 and 1.

Amy didn't say a word.

"Okay, I don't want to get into the middle of your personal lives…" Mr T said as he gathered his notes, "oh and this is yours…" he told Amy as he handed her the scan photo.

"I'm sorry… oh and, is it okay?" Jac asked.

"Mm?" Mr T was confused.

"The baby, is it okay?" Jac asked again.

"Ah yes, everything seems normal and perfectly healthy," Mr T explained. He doubted whether he should say congratulations or not.

"Thank you," Jac told him. Amy just sat there, holding the black and white picture in her fingers, looking at her baby. Hers and Harry's baby. Yes that's right, how was she going to tell Harry the news? and what about her dad? Her mind was flooding with thoughts.

"I don't even know what to do… how are we going to tell dad?" Amy found her voice.

"Excuse me? We? Oh no, I'm done siding with you on things, you created this mess, you're going to tell him not me!" Jac yelled at her, "now go home, rest and think about what you're gonna do with your life,"

"Fine," Amy said as she got off the bed and packed her stuff in her bag, "I'll take the bus…"

…

Jac entered her office and sank into her consultant's chair, and closed her eyes and finally breathed. This was way too much to take in. But she soon opened her eyes when she heard the door opening and then closing…. And she couldn't believe who she saw in front of her. He was dressed in a suit, carrying a box.

"Um I don't mean to sound rude, but what you are doing in here?" Jac asked the man.

"Well seems like I have every right to be in here, my name says so on the door…" the man said, as he placed the box on the spot which was Elliot's desk.

Jac quickly got up and opened the adjacent door to see a label, just below hers, which read,

Joseph Byrne

Cardiothoracic Consultant MBBS MS FRCS (Eng) FRCSTh

Jac walked into the office again to see Joseph making himself comfortable on Elliot's chair, "you have got to be joking!" she exclaimed, folding her arms.

"Is that the warm welcome I get?" Joseph replied.

"Welcome to my day from hell!" Jac gave a sarcastic smile. This was the last thing she needed on her mind.

**_To be continued..._**


	9. Jac's Day From Hell

"You're the new consultant?!" Jac raised her voice at Joseph, who sank in his consultant chair, as she stood in front of what used to be Elliot's desk, and folded her arms.

"Well my name is on the door, I got the badge, what else do you want as proof?" Joe said as he took off his jacket, to reveal his blue shirt and matching tie.

"And since when did you become consultant anyway?! You were just a GP, a few years ago!" Jac asked, still standing in front of him.

"Yes but then I started working as a CT surgeon again at St James'. After getting back on track, I asked my DOS if there were any consultant's post available but there wasn't at the time but he did inform me that there was one at Holby City Hospital… so I thought… why not return?" Joe explained.

"Right… now let me make myself clear and I'm only going to say this once," Jac said as she leaned over his desk, facing Joe in his chair, "we will be sharing an office, our relationship will be nothing more than professional, got it?" Jac said widening her eyes.

"Indeed…" Joe told her, looking her in the eye. Jac looked away and left the office. She headed to the ladies. She turned on the tap and washed her face with cold water. She looked at her wet face in the mirror and took one long breath. She could not believe all that had happened. Finding out her teenage daughter is pregnant and to top it all off, her ex colleague and lover came back to work on her ward, and took over the remaining half of her office. She had no idea how to cope with all the news, but the real question was, how was she going to tell Jonny? How was he going to react?

…

As soon as Jac arrived home, she took off her coat and walked into the kitchen. Jonny turned off the stove. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Dinner is ready to be served," Jonny said, as he turned around to face her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Jac did not let go of his body, "what's wrong? tough day?" Jonny asked concerned.

"I just missed you, that's all…" Jac lied. She let go of him and sat at the kitchen table waiting to be served. Jonny always prepared dinner on his days off.

"Amy came back home earlier than expected, she didn't look very well…" Jonny asked worried, as he put food in front of Jac.

"Really?" Jac decided to play along, she obviously wasn't going to tell him Amy came to visit her on Darwin that morning, "did she tell you what she was feeling?"

"Not much… she just said she still had that upset stomach and went straight to rest," Jonny explained as he took a mouthful.

"I'll go check up on her, I won't be long…" Jac told Jonny as she ran up the stairs.

…

She walked into Amy's room to see her lying in her bed.

"Hey, you're not coming down for dinner?" Jac asked her as she sat down on her bed.

"I'm not really hungry or at least, I don't feel like a big meal, think I'll make a sandwich later…" Amy muttered.

"So… you didn't tell dad anything then?" Jac asked her, as she sat on her bed beside her.

"no of course, not. I don't know how…" Amy had her mind all over the place.

"Well you can't hide it, you are going to have to tell him and Harry one time or another," Jac warned her. She kept her voice down for Jonny not to hear anything.

"Mum I just found out today, I need some time for it to sink in," Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Amy," Jac sighed, "I can't stay mad at you, but my God, how can you be so irresponsible, so stupid?!" Jac exclaimed but almost whispering.

Amy didn't reply. She just stared into space.

"I'm going downstairs, but figure out how you're gonna tell dad, if not today, tomorrow, okay?" Jac told her as she held Amy's hand in hers.

…

Jonny parked the car in his usual parking spot in the hospital car park, facing the main entrance.

"Are you okay?" Jonny asked Jac who was seated on his left, concerned.

Jac turned away from the window to face him, "Yeah… yeah I'm fine," Jac was still worried about Amy and… oh yes… _that. _

What she looked outside, she saw someone though the windscreen that reminded her that there was something else Jonny had to know about… Joseph. She saw Joseph walking on the pavement towards the entrance. He was about to officially start his first day on Darwin. Joe happened to look on his left and spotted Jac and Jonny in the parked car. Jac saw him looking, but Jonny was distracted, he didn't notice.

Jac didn't want Jonny to see him now, so she placed her hands and turned Jonny's face towards hers and told him, "did I tell you I love you today?" as she kissed him on the lips.

"Okay that was weird…" Jonny said as they broke apart. Jac did that on purpose, she knew Joe saw that. "Not that you love me… but you're acting strange lately…"

As soon as the coast was clear Jac added, "Jonny stop fussing… come on we're gonna be late," she said as she got out of the car.

…

Jac and Jonny walked into the changing room on Darwin, but to both their amazement they saw Joseph wearing deep blue scrubs, taking out the key out of his locker.

"Hi," Joe said casually to the both of them.

"Joseph, what a surprise!" Jonny exclaimed. Jac widened her eyes at Joe, to send him the message that she hadn't told Jonny yet about him working there.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have to run…" Joe said as he headed to the door, "Oh and Jac, leave that report we talked about yesterday, on my desk, I'll review it and I'll try and hand it back to you, today," he ended as he closed the door.

Jac walked to her locker.

"Uh why is he in here, wearing scrubs, and what did he mean by desk? Is there something you're not telling me?" Jonny demanded, as he shut closed Jac's locker door.

"Joseph… took Elliot's place… he's the new consultant," Jac muttered.

"What?! Don't tell me you didn't know anything about this?!" Jonny yelled.

"He only started yesterday, I was startled too, I honestly didn't know anything, our DOS doesn't actually confide in me," Jac was telling the truth.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Jonny asked her.

"There's nothing we can do about it! Now get changed, we have patients to see…" Jac replied as she opened her locker. Indeed there was nothing she could do, she had to live with it.

…

"Jonny! Amy! Dinner's ready!" Jac called them from the kitchen. Jonny and Amy were watching some tv together in the living room, while Jac prepared some supper.

Amy got up from the sofa to leave the room, but Jonny soon called her back.

"Hey you, don't leave your books lying around, tidy up!" Jonny told her as he handed her study books, which were lying on the coffee table.

Amy walked up to her dad and held out her hands to grab hold of them. She took them in her hands and turned to walk away. But when Jonny happened to look at the coffee table where Amy's books were lying, he saw a black-ish piece of paper. It must have been underneath them. He bent over and took it in his hands and observed it closely. He could not believe what he was seeing. He was holding a baby scan, which could potentially be his daughter or son. Overjoyed and with a million thoughts running through his mind, he rushed to the kitchen and hugged Jac from behind.

"When were you gonna tell me the good news?" Jonny told her smiling, still hugging from behind.

"Ew guys… I'm trying to have my dinner without throwing it back up, if you don't mind," Amy said from the table, who was already seated, eating.

"tell you what?" Jac asked confused, as she turned to face him.

"that you're pregnant!" Jonny exclaimed as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"what?! At my age, really? haven't I told you, I've been to see my gynaecologist last week, he told me I'm about to start menopause, that's why I'm late… and how is that good news?" Jac told him as she placed dinner on the table.

"Menopause, really? then… what's this? I found it on the coffee table in the living room… if it's not yours, then whose is it?" Jonny asked confused, showing her the baby scan.

Amy gave her mum a look, scared.

"Um… ah that belongs to a patient of mine… I did her scan on Darwin, and she wanted to give me one so I can keep it…" Jac found an excuse. She began to eat.

"you're lying… I can tell…" Jonny told her. He knew her well.

"Really? is that a superpower you have, that I never knew about?" Jac played along.

Amy couldn't keep this going, the truth was going to come out someday… and that day had to be today.

"Guys, stop!" Amy interrupted them, as she let her fork down, "you're right dad, mum is lying, she is lying for me…" Amy said slowly.

"What?!" Jonny was still confused.

"That scan… that's mine…" Amy said, again slowly.

Jonny looked at the scan again, then at Amy, "so you're saying you're the one whose pregnant?" Jonny asked slowly. He hadn't started shouting yet.

Amy didn't say a word, she just nodded.

"Haha this is some kind of joke right?" Jonny said again, giving a small laugh, looking at Jac, "and why aren't you saying anything?" he asked his wife, Jac didn't say a thing, "You knew?... and you didn't tell me?" Jonny furiously stood up from the table and headed to the door.

"Jonny wait!" Jac yelled at him, and ran after him. Amy did the same.

"So here's another thing you kept from me, first Joseph working back on Darwin again and now this! I thought we had a better relationship than this!" Jonny said furiously as he shut the front door.

Jac opened the door again and saw Jonny starting his car engine.

"Where do you think he's going?" Amy asked scared.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out. Come on, grab your coat, we'll follow him," Jac told her daughter as she put on her coat.

…

"Oh no, he's taking a left turn," Jac said, while driving, observing Jonny in his car, in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked her mum.

"Harry lives down this road right?" Jac asked, it was dark, she couldn't quite recognise the roads. She was a bit unfamiliar with the area. Jac kept a bit distant from Jonny, she didn't want him to know she was following him.

"Yeah, the last corner," Amy uttered, scared of the outcome of this. They saw Jonny park the car in front of Harry's house. Jac parked her car, two doors up the road and headed towards Joe's house.

Jonny rang the doorbell, and out of all people Harry answered the door.

"You sleezy son-of-a…" He began as he punched Harry across the face and threw him to the floor.

"Dad what are you doing?! Are you mad?!" Amy yelled at her dad as she walked up to the doorstep and helped Harry get up. Jac stepped into the scene.

When Joe heard the noise at the door, he rushed to see what was going on.

"Jonny, what's going on?" Joe asked as he saw his son with a bleeding nose, while Amy tried to comfort him.

"He got her pregnant!" Jonny yelled pointing at Harry.

"What?" Joe asked, surprised.

"Really?" Harry asked, looking at Amy, also surprised at the news. Amy nodded.

"Yeah that's right…" Jonny added, but he was still extremely angry. "And this is for coming back on Darwin sniffing after my wife!" Jonny told Joe as he punched him too.

With a bleeding lip, Joe couldn't take all this in his house. "How dare you?!" He punched Jonny back.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Jac yelled as she grabbed Jonny by his shoulders and pulled him back, trying to come between their fighting and keep them apart. Jennifer held Joe back.

"What do you mean? You're working with her?" Jennifer asked her husband, puzzled, "Is that why you wanted to make the transfer to Holby?!"

"Oh yes, they're even sharing an office!" Jonny yelled.

"Jonny that's enough!" Jac yelled at him.

"Get your hands off of me!" Jonny yelled at Jac, "come on we're leaving!"

"No!" Amy yelled at her father, still in Harry's embrace.

"What did you just say?!" Jonny yelled at her.

"Jonny take it easy!" Jac warned him.

"No! I'm not coming home with you, I'm staying… if that's okay with you guys…" Amy asked if she could stay over.

"Yeah of course…" Joe told her approvingly, "you're always welcome in our home,"

"Fine… you want to stay? But I'm warning you, if you stay, you're never coming back home, ever again! Lets see how well you can raise your stupid baby!" Jonny yelled at her.

"Jonny stop it!" Jac yelled. But Jonny stormed out of the house and left them there. Amy sobbed heavily in Harry's arms, while Harry held her and stroked her hair.

"I'll better go after him, Amy honey, I'll call you in the morning okay?" Jac said as she turned to leave.

"Joseph I'm sorry for the chaos, he lost it…" Jac said, turning to Joseph.

"Don't be, it is too much to take in, but the last thing we need to do is cause chaos and stress, it won't do any good to Amy or the baby," he told her as he walked her out.

"Thanks for letting her sleep over, maybe things will calm down at our house in the morning," Jac told him.


	10. When the Past Comes Back To Haunt You

The next morning Jac woke up early, she had a tough night. She went downstairs and made herself a cup of tea, looking outside the kitchen window, looking over the garden, holding her mug between her hands, thinking about everything that has happened. She thought how did they end up in all this mess, anyway?

She was living a happy life, with a loving husband and sweet daughter, so what happened? That's right… all because her daughter happened to date the son of her ex-colleague, friend, lover, first love… Joseph. She thought she solved the problem, forcing them to break up. But what happened instead, she found out her daughter was pregnant and Joe had come back to work at Holby. The situation got much worse… or maybe this was a sign. A sign that true love never dies, no matter how hard you try, it can't be broken, it all comes back to you. But why did she think of this solution? She has a husband who she loves… or does she? Could this be a test to make her question if she really loves her husband? Could this be a sign that she may not possibly be over Joseph? Could this be fate, making them meet again after all these years? Or could it be just a coincidence that her daughter happened to date her ex-lover's son, out of all the people in the world? Jac didn't believe that things just happen, she believed everything happens for a reason… but what is the reason?

Her mind was ready to explode with thoughts, but she sensed Jonny walking into the kitchen, and soon snapped out of them. Jonny didn't say a word, he put the kettle on and sat down at the table.

Jac put her mug on the table and sat down across him. No one said a word. Jac decided to break the silence.

"Are we going to keep living like this?" Jac asked her husband. Jonny again, didn't say anything.

"I know, it's too much to take in, but what happened, happened, we can't change that," Jac said again. The kettle boiled, Jonny ignored Jac's comment and made himself a tea.

The doorbell rang, and Jac went to answer the door.

"Oh Amy, you came back!" Jac exclaimed as she pulled her inside and hugged her tight, Amy held her mum close too, "you know I wasn't going to let dad throw you out, don't you?" Jac told her, stroking her hair, "you're still my baby," Jac told Amy, as they broke apart and looked at her face.

Jac now, knew what a mother's love means, whatever her daughter does, she couldn't stay mad at her.

Amy followed her mum in the kitchen, and sat at the table. Jonny turned around with his mug, and was amazed to see Amy.

"What is she doing here?" Jonny asked Jac, pointing at Amy, "I thought I made myself pretty clear last night!"

"Oh so now you talk! Jonny she lives here, for God's sake!" Jac snapped. Amy sat down.

"I've made a decision…" Amy began, "well, Harry and I made a decision… we are going to go ahead, we want this baby, it's what we both want…" Amy explained.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Jonny yelled at her.

"Listen if you don't like this, it's not a problem, Harry asked me to move in with them, and Joe and Jennifer have no objection with my staying," Amy told her dad, with her mind made up.

"Oh no, you're staying with us, if this is what you want, then we're going to raise this baby together, and Harry can come over whenever he likes…" Jac wanted to give Amy her full support.

"What did you just say? Oh no madam, if she wants to stay, we are going to discuss termination!" Jonny yelled at them both.

"Excuse me! Of course, I'm not gonna let her do something like that! If this is what they want, then we'll cope somehow, we'll make it work!" Jac yelled at Jonny. Jac wanted Amy to have the best future, she may be still young, but if she might have found love now, why wait? She didn't want her to end up like she did, sad and alone, no family. Jac was only lucky in her late thirties.

"Oh, you don't want her to get a termination, but 5 months pregnant didn't stop you from making an appointment!" Jonny yelled at Jac's face.

"Don't you dare, bring that up again, you know how then I realised I was making a mistake and didn't do it!" Jac yelled again, they completely excluded Amy out of the conversation.

"Mum, what does he mean? Were you pregnant before or after me?" Amy asked confused.

Jac and Jonny both looked at Amy, but Jonny didn't leave Jac to explain.

"No, she was pregnant with you! when she found out that you had CDH at her 20-week scan, which by the way, I was not present for because she didn't tell me, she went straight to book an appointment without even consulting me, and would've gone ahead, but somehow changed her mind!" Jonny raised his voice.

"So you're saying, you were going to have a termination? So I wouldn't even be here today?" Amy said in tears, "Thanks a lot mum!" she ran upstairs to her room.

"Amy wait! Let me explain!" Jac called out to her.

"Why did you tell her that?!" Jac yelled at Jonny. She decided to deal with Amy later.

"it's not that im in favour of a termination Jac, but in her condition, she's gonna have problems being pregnant, breathing problems, problems in expanding her abdomen when she starts showing, I thought you'd know better!" Jonny raised his voice.

"Do you think I don't know that? But Jonny, we had problems too when I was pregnant, it turned out okay, in the end didn't it? If I had a termination, we wouldn't have Amy here today. Women who were born with CDH can have kids you know, we just need to hope for the best, and support her decision…" Jac explained, while Jonny listened not saying a word.

"And listen to me, if you throw her out, I'm going straight with her! Having her, was the best thing that ever happened to me and I am not going to let anyone steer her away from me! So if you lose her, you lose me!" Jac made herself clear as she stormed out of the kitchen and went upstairs. She wasn't going to let what happened to her, happen to Amy.

…

Jac went upstairs to find that Amy wasn't in her room. She checked the bathroom, to find the door locked.

"Amy open the door, I know you're in there!" Jac knocked on the door, she could hear her sobbing from the other side, and finally the door opened.

Amy sat on the closed toilet seat and Jac leaned against the sink.

"Listen that was out of line, I shouldn't have kept that piece of information from you, and today was not the time to tell you, not like that at least…" Jac began. She kneeled down, to reach Amy's level, and held her hands in hers.

"I want you know, that yes I booked an appointment but I wasn't thinking straight… I thought I couldn't deal with having a baby, let alone one with CDH, I thought it was the fastest way out of it all. I even went to the clinic but you know what? I walked out straight of the office, deep down I felt like I couldn't do it… your dad left me loads of messages on my phone, but I only listened to them later, anyway my point is I soon realised I was going to make a mistake and maybe having you would be the only chance id ever have to have a baby, so I thought, why not give this a go and see how it all turns out? And believe me, now that I have you, I am more than proud about deciding to give birth to you, and no matter how older you get, you'll always be my baby," Jac explained, all this while Amy listened to her and smiled.

"I just want you to know, that if this is what you really want and you are willing to accept whatever is coming, than im going to stand by your side and support you, and if it means leaving, then we'll leave together…" jac told her, still holding her hands.

Amy was in tears again, "thanks mum," she told her as she hugged her tight. Jac did the same, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

…

The next day Jonny left for work, Jac took some leave up till 11am to run some errands. Amy went to college as usual, for now.

She looked herself over in the mirror, one last time before she left, and as she opened the door, she saw a familiar figure on her doorstep about to ring her doorbell.

"Hello Jac," the old woman told her.

Jac was stunned to see that person standing in front of her, someone she knew a long time ago, someone she thought she would never see again.

**_To be continued..._**


	11. A Shoulder To Cry On

"You… you're still alive?!" Jac blurted out, still amazed to see the lady standing in front of her. She had gotten so old, she must be in her late seventies.

"Is that the way you greet your mother?" Paula Burrows replied, "so are you going to let me in or…?" she added.

"How dare you?! You gave up the right to call yourself that, years ago! You are not my mum anymore!" Jac said, straight and plain.

"Jac let's do this inside, please?" Paula asked.

Jac wanted to end this once and for all, she decided to let her in, "Whatever it is you need to say, make it quick, I don't have all day," she told her coldly, as she stepped aside to let her in.

"How did you find me anyway?" Jac asked her as they stood feet away from each other behind the closed door.

"Few calls here and there, your reputation precedes you," Paula said.

"I know that… you got a bit of a habit, don't you? You leave me, then turn up after 20 years, then leave me again, then turn up, again, after another 20 years… why did you decide to turn up this time? I hope you're not here to take my other kidney…" Jac said, while Paula listened, ashamed.

"You're mad, I expected that from you, and you have every right to be, what I did was wrong, and that's why I came, I…" Paula started to explain, but she stopped as she spotted a picture frame on a shelf in the hall. She took it in her hands. It was a photo of Jac, Jonny and Amy in the middle, at the park when Amy was about twelve.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, she looks just like you…" she said as she ran her finger over the picture.

"Do you mind?" Jac snapped as she took it from her hands and placed it back.

"You see… this is why I'm here… to meet the family, make amends…I'm sick again, I want to make things right, before I…" Paula tried to explain to Jac, she couldn't bring herself to say the word 'die'.

"Hah! Make amends, after all these years, you seriously think I want to make peace? I'm sorry to crush your dreams, but no, you're not going to meet my daughter, she doesn't even know about you," Jac told her, as she folded her arms against her chest. She ignored what she told her about being sick, she didn't care really.

"Then what did you tell her when she asked why she doesn't know her maternal grandparents? I assumed she did once.." Paula asked, still keeping her distance from Jac.

"I told her, you were dead. That my mum died when I was twelve," Jac said, coldly, "because that, is how long, I've lived without a mum, I had nothing different from an orphan,"

Paula faced the ground; she couldn't look Jac in the eye. She said nothing.

"And if you think, you came here to have some family around not to die alone, then you're sadly mistaken!" Jac was brutally honest, as usual. Paula didn't have the nerve to say anything.

"Now, I have a job to get to. And don't ever dare to come find me again; I want nothing to do with you. This conversation is over." Jac said, as she opened the door, implying she wanted her to leave.

Paula stepped a foot forward and halfway through the door, she faced Jac, "I know I can't turn the clocks back, but if we never speak again, I just want you to know, that… I'm sorry," she said slowly.

Jac looked away. Paula, with tears running down her cheek, stepped outside, and Jac slammed the door shut behind her.

…

Joseph sat at the nurses' station, checking the theatre list on the computer.

_Mr Brown – Leading surgeon: Ms Jac Naylor Maconie – Assisting surgeon: Mr Joseph Byrne_

Joe smiled. This was the first time he was going to be in theatre again with Jac, after all these years.

Jac approached the desk, with some patient's notes.

"Are those Mr Brown's notes, the one in bed 5?" Joe asked, turning to Jac.

"Yes, the aortic valve replacement, Jonny's prepping him, we're taking him to theatre soon," Jac said, looking at his notes.

"Ah, I'll scrub up then," Joe said, still seated on his chair.

"What?" Jac asked confused, she wasn't really paying attention.

"I'm assisting you, I'm on the list," Joe told her, handing her over the document.

"Fine, don't be late," Jac said with a sigh, as she gave it a quick look, and left it on the desk.

…

After surgery, Jac was not to be found on Darwin. Joseph wanted to speak to her. She wasn't in the ladies. Mo and Jonny were in the staffroom, chatting along, but Joe thought it wasn't a good idea to ask them, he didn't want them to think he was stalking her. Then he thought of outside, she had to be.

And he was right. He was her seated on the wooden bench in the gazebo, in the peace garden. He walked up to her and sat down beside her. Jac looked up at him and down at the ground again.

"I looked all over Darwin for you, you got me worrying, you just didn't seem yourself in theatre," Joe told her.

"I'm always myself Joseph, especially when it comes to my job, which I do very well thank you," Jac said, still looking at the ground.

"Come on Jac, I know something is on your mind, you're not going to fool me, I know you," Joseph said as he placed his hand on her knee.

"Paula came back this morning…" Jac said slowly.

"Paula, as in?" Joseph didn't recall that name for a minute.

"Paula, as in the person I used to call my mother," Jac blurted out, now looking at him.

"Really? are you serious?" Joe was amazed.

"She came knocking on my door, and no, it wasn't a vision if that's what you're implying," Jac added, "she came begging for my forgiveness during her last few days alive,"

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"She's sick again, but I don't know what she's suffering from, I don't care, I threw her out, I have too much on my plate right now," Jac explained, "I just can't take all this anymore, Jonny isn't speaking to me, this whole mess with Amy," Jac added as tears started rolling down her face.

"Oh come here, shhh," Joe said as he pulled Jac close, as her head in the crook of his arm, and he stroked her hair, "I don't remember you the crying type?"

Jac gave a smile and pulled away, wiping tears off her face, "you're right… I should get back," she said as she stood up to leave, "and don't you dare tell anyone about this or I'll cut you,"

Joseph smiled at her sarcasm, as she left him on the bench. Deep down, he had to admit, he missed that. He missed _her_.

…

Jac walked into her house, to see Jonny in the living room, on the sofa, drinking a beer. Jac approached him, and sat down beside him.

"Jonny you know I don't do begging, but could you please, talk to me?" she said as she placed her left arm around his shoulders.

"I've been thinking about Amy, and you're right, maybe it is best if she gives it a go, and we support her decision, I mean there's not much we can do about it now," Jonny said, looking at Jac.

"So we're okay now?" Jac said, smiling at him, hoping they would go back to normal terms.

"Come here," Jonny said as he wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her tight. Jac didn't say no to that.

Meanwhile Amy arrived home from college, and saw her parents all loved up on the sofa.

"Good to see, you're back to normal," Amy told them, as she saw them all cuddled on the sofa. She assumed they made up.

"Amy, come here," Jonny told her, with his arm around Jac's shoulders on one side and patted the sofa, with his other hand, implying to come sit next to them. Amy joined them.

"My girls!" Jonny exclaimed as he was sitting in the middle of Jac and Amy, with his arms wrapped around them both.

"So you're okay with me, and my decision?" Amy asked her father.

"I understand if you want this, but I hope you won't regret it in the end… have you thought about college?" Jonny asked his daughter.

"Yeah, I am going to keep attending till Christmas, I'll be around 20 weeks by then, then stop and take the rest of the year off, then start over next year," Amy explained her plan to her parents.

"If this is what you want… we will always love you, no matter what," Jac told her.

"Okay, family hug!" Jonny exclaimed as he squashed everyone together.

**_Thanks for all your reviews so far. Keep reading, there's some good Christmas/New Year stuff coming up! I will update soon x_**


	12. New Beginnings

Beginning of December – 3 weeks till Christmas.

"Hello… Amy Maconie is it?" the midwife greeted her as she walked into the examination room. Amy was lying down with Harry sitting by her side.

"Yep," Amy replied.

"Right, let's have a look, shall we?" she said as she rolled Amy's jumper up, and squeezed a considerable amount of gel on her lower abdomen. Amy's belly was already taking a round shape. Harry didn't leave Amy's hand for a second.

"Mmm," the midwife muttered as she moved the probe around, "its heart rate is very regular, so that's good… and there doesn't seem to be any physical deformities," she added.

"May we have a look please?" Amy asked the midwife.

"Sure," the midwife replied, as she turned the screen around so that both Harry and Amy could see.

"You see, this is his head… ten little fingers and toes," the midwife explained, pointing at the screen. Amy smiled at the sight, as a tear of joy rolled down her cheek. It's true, she was shocked when she found she was pregnant, she was still too young, but now that she decided to go ahead, both Harry and Amy were beyond excited. Harry smiled too, and squeezed Amy's hand.

"Can we know the sex please?" Harry asked politely.

"If that's what you want," the midwife asked them just to be sure.

"Yeah, we're dying to know," Amy exclaimed.

"right, give me a second, looks like this little one is on the move," the midwife said, as she observed the screen.

"I can feel it," Amy uttered.

The midwife turned the screen around again, "there, you see that?" she told them, pointing at one of the baby's feature on the screen, "so?"

Amy smiled at the sight, "it's a boy?"

"Yep," the midwife added.

"It's a boy!" Amy exclaimed at Harry. Harry also smiled, as he kissed Amy on her forehead.

"Here, this is for you to keep," the midwife printed out a scan photo and handed it over to Amy.

Amy took hold of the photo in her hands, as the midwife cleaned her belly from the gel. The midwife took the notes and gave them some space.

"He's perfect," Amy exclaimed, as she ran her fingers over the photo.

"I know," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Amy said, as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

…

Jac parked her car in the driveway, and unloaded her car from the groceries. She walked into the house, carrying the shopping bags, to hear Jonny and Amy's voice coming from the living room.

"Oh come on, it'll only take two minutes!" Jonny said.

"Dad, but I'm all grown up now, a lot heavier and not to mention, I'm 20 weeks pregnant!" Amy told her dad.

Jac walked into the living room, "What's going on in here?" she asked, seeing empty cardboard boxes around the room, a decorated Christmas tree in the corner and Jonny holding the star in his hands.

"She doesn't want me, picking her up, to put the star on the tree!" Jonny exclaimed, "I used to do that to her every year!"

"up until I was ten!" Amy yelled.

"Jonny, she's not a little girl anymore," Jac told him, as she sat down on the sofa.

Jonny ignored Jac's comment and in no time, lifted Amy slightly off the floor and gave her the star, "come on, I'm not gonna drop you," Jonny added. Amy frowned.

Jac couldn't help smiling at the sight. Jonny put her down slowly, in order not to get her hurt.

"Oh by the way mum, we got exciting news at the scan today!" Amy told her mum.

"Oh right, that was today! I'm so sorry, I couldn't make it down to maternity this morning, I got caught up in theatre. So how did it go? Is everything okay?" Jac asked concerned. She got the bad news that Amy had CDH at her 20 week scan, it was a crucial time, she feared Amy might receive similar news.

"oh it's okay, it went fine, everything's okay, the baby is very healthy and we also found out what we're having!" Amy exclaimed, so happy to share the news.

"Really? what is it?" Jac asked, curious.

"We're having… a boy!" Amy exclaimed as she took out the baby scan out of her pocket and showed it to them, between her fingers. Kind of like her father, did when he revealed to everyone on Darwin, that Jac was pregnant.

"Oh that's lovely, I'm happy for you! Come here," Jac told her daughter, as Amy joined her side on the sofa and hugged her tight.

"That's good news," Jonny told his daughter. "Thanks Dad," Amy told him, as she walked up to him and hugged him. She felt more confident, now that she had his approval.

"I'm going to tidy my room," Amy said as she turned to leave the room.

"Okay honey, but take it easy okay?" Jac told her before she left.

"Ta-daa!" Jonny exclaimed, as he lit up the decorated Christmas tree.

"You didn't wait for me this year," Jac told Jonny, "we always decorated the Christmas tree together when Amy was younger,"

"I know, but I thought I'd let you relax a bit after work, I thought you'd be tired," Jonny told her. He switched on the cd player and _Fairytale of New York_ started playing.

"May I have this dance, Ms Naylor?" Jonny said softly, as he held out his hand, to get her up from the sofa and let her fall into his arms.

"What's this for?" Jac told him, as she placed her left hand on his chest and enclosed her right hand in his left, swaying to the music from side to side.

"I missed being close to you, Jac, too much has happened over the last few weeks," Jonny began, "which is why, I would like to start over…"

"Meaning?" Jac asked, still swaying together.

"Our fifteenth wedding anniversary is coming up… I would love to renew our vows…" Jonny suggested, as he twirled her around.

"What? But we're working on New Year's Eve?" Jac said.

"Yeah I know, but we could arrange something at the chapel and invite everyone on Darwin, you could get dressed into something beautiful and have a party at Albies…" Jonny told her his plan, still holding her waist.

Jac suddenly remembered of their actual wedding day. It was crazy, they held it in the peace garden outside the hospital, exactly fifteen minutes before midnight. Then as the clock struck twelve, they were pronounced husband and wife. Jac didn't plan any of it, Jonny bought her the dress, dressed two year-old Amy as flower girl and arranged everything else for her that night, she might hadn't married him, or maybe they would've ran off to some registry office somewhere private. Jac wasn't the romantic type, but she had to admit that, that night was one she treasured.

The part before the refrain started playing and Jonny singing along, burst her bubble of thoughts, _'I've got a feeling babe, this year's for you and me, so Happy Christmas, I love you baby, I can see a better time, where all our dreams come true,'_

Still swaying to the piano playing, Jac interrupted his singing which was not much a beautiful version, "you know if these windows weren't so expensive, they've already fallen to pieces,"

"you don't like my singing?" Jonny asked her, pulling her closer.

"It's awful… which, is one of the things that I love about you, you always try things out even though you're not good at them" she added, smiling.

"So you're accepting my offer?" Jonny told her, laying her down on one side, in his arms, as if they were on Strictly.

"I think it's a splendid idea," Jac told him, looking up at him, "Merry Christmas," she told him, smiling as he put her back up again.

"It is now," Jonny told her as they kissed.

**_Remember Christmas is still 3 weeks away here, so the interesting stuff is still yet to come! Thanks for all your lovely feedback so far! I appreciate all your feedback and support! I wouldn't write if it weren't for you guys xx_**


	13. All I want for Christmas is You

December 25.

"Merry Christmas sunshine," Jonny told his wife as kissed her forehead. Jac opened her eyes at his words.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily as she looked at the clock lying on the bedside table. She turned over, to face him.

"7am… it sucks having to go to work on Christmas Day," he said, lying on his back beside her.

"But at least Amy won't spend Christmas day on her own today, I'm dropping her off at Harry's house," Jac told him. Jac wasn't a huge fan of Christmas, in fact she hated it when she was younger, well up to the point she had Amy. Since Amy's first Christmas, she used to love decorating the tree with her, and trying to do what normal parents do on Christmas Day.

"Oh right… so we're going over to Joseph's after our shift for a Christmas dinner this year…" Jonny muttered.

"Well it's better than having late night turkey sandwiches…" she told him, as she moved closer to him, "I hope you're still not threatened by having Joseph around, they are kind of family now,"

"I know, but it's still a wee bit weird… but the important thing is that we love each other, nothing else matters," Jonny told her as he kissed her.

…

"Yes Amy, I know, but we were really busy today," Jac told Amy through the phone from the nurses' station, but her conversation was interrupted by Joseph rushing out with the patient from HDU.

"Jac, we're taking him back to theatre now!" Joseph raised his voice.

"Amy I have to go, I'm needed in an emergency, but I promise we'll be there soon, I promise we will make it home to Christmas," Jac told her as she hung up.

…

"the sutures aren't holding, he's bleeding out!" Jac yelled, "come on, more suction and packs please!" Joe helped her.

"Jonny just put your finger on the bleed, will you?!" Jac tried not to panic, but she didn't want to lose her patient on the table. But a few moments later, his machine started beeping.

"He's in VF, internal defibs please!" she yelled again.

"Charging to 360!" but still no output, "Come on Adam, come on," she muttered to herself.

"Charge again!" and now he was back in rhythm. Jac breathed out in relief.

"There you go, Christmas miracle…" Joe told Jac smiling at her.

…

"You made it!" Amy told her parents as they walked into Joseph's dining room.

"I told you we would," Jac told her daughter, "are you okay?" she asked her concerned. Amy was now 23 weeks pregnant.

"Yeah of course," Amy told her.

"Hi Jac. Dinner is ready to be served," Jennifer asked everyone to be seated around the table.

"Here, we brought a little something," Jac told Jennifer as she handed over a very expensive bottle of red wine.

"Thanks, you shouldn't have," Jennifer replied.

…

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room to open presents. Amy and Harry took a spot on the sofa. Joe was also on the sofa, so Jac decided to keep her distance and sat on the opposite armchair.

Harry was delighted to un-wrap a wrist watch from Amy. Jac was a bit envious of Jennifer to see her open a box with a pair of diamond earrings from Joseph.

"Here honey, this for you," Jonny told Jac as he handed her his gift. Jac tore the wrapping paper to reveal a box containing a bottle of expensive perfume. It wasn't diamonds, but she appreciated his gesture.

"Oh thank you, come here," she told him, as she gave him a quick kiss. Joe looked away.

The doorbell rang. Harry got up, "I'll get it… I'll give you your present in a minute," he told Amy as he winked at her.

"Who could it be at this time? I thought we weren't expecting anyone else Joe?" Jennifer asked puzzled.

Then the figure appeared in the living room. Jac could not believe her eyes. Joe hadn't seen her in quite a while either.

"Faye, we haven't seen you in quite some time now," Joe told her.

"Well I was abroad and I had to see Harry for Christmas, even though he's a big boy now… Merry Christmas everyone," Faye replied.

"Faye, have a seat, make yourself comfortable," Jennifer told her, getting an extra chair from the kitchen.

"Jac is that you?" Faye asked her uncertain. She was the only one, she could recognise, she didn't know Jonny and by the look on her face, she didn't even know Amy and that she was Harry's girlfriend. He hadn't told her yet.

"What a delightful surprise, we meet again," Jac smirked, saying sarcastically.

"The feeling is mutual," Faye replied, sarcastically.

"You know each other then?" Jonny said, thinking they were actually friends.

Jac gave him a look. "I'm Harry's mum and who are you then?" Faye told Jonny.

"That would be my husband, and she's my daughter Amy," Jac replied for him, and then pointing at Amy. Faye looked at Amy and was amazed to see her pregnant.

"Right… and you are here because?" Faye asked again.

"Harry hasn't told you? Amy and him are going out together," Jac said smiling.

"Ah so we're practically family now! …I must say, never thought in a million years that you were the maternal type," Faye commented.

"I thought you weren't either," Jac added, giving her dagger eyes.

"Okay ladies, calm down, its Christmas, okay?" Joe told them.

"I'm going to get more wine," Jac said as she stood up and walked out of the room. Joe stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

"Jac what are you playing at out there?" Joe asked her following her into the kitchen.

"She started it, and besides I haven't seen the woman in 20 years, never thought I'd see that witch again," Jac said as she filled her glass with wine, "and my god, she's old, she must be what? Sixty?"

"Jac," Joe told her giving her a look.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm so happy to spend the rest of Christmas with your ex? If you want me to say that, I will do but I won't mean it," Jac told him, as she took the glass and was about to walk out of the room.

"Jac," Joe said as he took hold of her arm, "just try, please… for me?" he told her, as he looked in her eyes. Jac sighed and rolled her eyes.

…

"Oh my, this is gorgeous!" Amy gasped as she opened a jewellery box to find a shining gold bracelet, "thanks Harry!" she told him as she kissed his cheek.

"Mum look!" Amy told her mum as she walked into the living room again, "how cute are these?!" she told her mum, showing her a pair of baby shoes and a white onesie for the baby.

"They're lovely," Jac told her smiling, as she sat down beside Jonny again.

"They're so tiny and…" but Amy soon stopped. "Oh," she gasped, holding her, now round belly.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her alarmed. Jac rushed to her side, "what's wrong?"

"no no wait, don't panic! I think… I think I just felt it kick!" she said, smiling, holding her bump.

"There it is again, give me your hand!" Amy told Harry as she took his hand and placed it on her bump.

"I can't…" harry couldn't feel it.

"No wait," she moved his hand a bit more, "there you feel it?" Amy said, smiling at him.

"Yeah," harry said, smiling at Amy. Jac smiled at them, then at Jonny, as Jonny held her hand in his.

"May I?" Jac asked Amy. She placed her hand on Amy's belly. She felt it too.

"I can't believe it," Jac sighed.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I can't believe I'm soon going to be called grandma!" Jac said with a smile, and everyone gave out a small laugh.

Faye walked in, she was at the bathroom.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"We just felt the baby move," Harry told his mum.

"Ah, so I'm going to be grandma too then…" Faye said slowly. She hadn't seen Harry for so long, he hadn't told her he was having a baby. And then it hit Jac. She just realised that she and Faye are going to have the same grandson.

"Yeah, like Jennifer of course," Harry added, he treated Jennifer as if she was his mum too, she was the one who raised him after all.

"This is the best Christmas ever," Amy said as she smiled at Harry.

As all of them were gathered around Amy and Harry, Faye slowly left the room, grabbed her coat and turned to leave. She couldn't believe how Jac had to return in their lives again. She took one last look at how happy they all were and realised that she would never fit in.

**_Hope you liked this one. Thanks for all your reviews. More to come x_**


End file.
